


Unexpected

by muemmelmonster



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith is in love, M/M, awkward first date, lance does yoga, work out/yoga AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muemmelmonster/pseuds/muemmelmonster
Summary: Keith damn near dropped his weights when he caught a glimpse of Lance doing a difficult yoga pose. He wheezed while trying to concentrate enough to put the weights down, before he sat up and stared at the slender figure behind the glass windows letting his long, long lean legs drop behind his head and getting up in a smooth motion.He gulped audibly, feeling heat pool in his lower regions and he shifted uncomfortably on the bench. Lance, on the other side of the windows that separated the gym and the yoga room, took a deep breath and bend over again, lifting his feet from the ground and splitting them.***They meet again in the gym years after their school days.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> My name's muemmelmonster and this is my contribution to any Voltron themed stories! I really hope you like it!  
> Special shoutout to @queerklancing who was a great inspiration for this one (go read her stories, they are amazing!!!)!
> 
> Well, let's start reading, shall we?

Keith damn near dropped his weights when he caught a glimpse of Lance doing a difficult yoga pose. He wheezed while trying to concentrate enough to put the weights down, before he sat up and stared at the slender figure behind the glass windows letting his long, _long_ lean legs drop behind his head and getting up in a smooth motion.

He gulped audibly, feeling heat pool in his lower regions and he shifted uncomfortably on the bench. Lance, on the other side of the windows that separated the gym and the yoga room, took a deep breath and bend over again, lifting his feet from the ground and splitting them. Keith could see his arms trembling while holding Lances whole body up in the air and Keith leaned forward, trying to ignore the warm feeling in his gut. But he couldn’t enjoy the sight any longer, because a big brown-haired guy entered the room Lance was exercising in and immediately Lance was up and threw himself at the big guy, hugging him tightly. Keith couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he could see that Lance was obviously happy to see his friend.  
“Keith!”. He flinched at the loud shout and whirled around to see Shiro waving for him from the entry door. Shiro stood there, waving at him with his prosthetic arm while holding an empty bottle in the other hand.

“I – I’m coming! Just a few seconds!”, Keith shouted back, nodding a silent apology to the other visitors. He sent a last look into the yoga room where Lance had packed his stuff by now and ready to leave, so Keith sighed and stood up too, picking up his water bottle and following Shiro into the common area.

“Who were you staring at?”, Shiro asked, as they sat down at a small table, each with a new protein drink and a handmade sandwich from the shop.

“Hm?”, Keith looked up from checking his smartwatch, his eyebrows still furrowed confused. “Sorry, what did you say?”. Shiro chuckled and took a bite from his sandwich, swallowing back before asking again: ”Who were you staring at back in the gym?”.

“Oh.”. Keith swallowed uncomfortably. “Um… There was someone I went to school with.”. Shiro looked at the younger man, knowing by the way he avoided looking into his eyes and fidgeting the sandwich in his hands that Keith was uncomfortable with the topic, so he let it drop with a nod and a quiet “I see.”. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Keith began talking about his studies at the University and how his seat neighbor chattered all the time about absolut nonsense. Shiro laughed quietly and nodded, picking his drink up to nip at it, while listening to Keith ranting on about how annoying his professors are.

“Well, I’m meeting up with a colleague later, so I have to go.”, Shiro finally closed their chattering and smiled, when Keith only nodded and took the last bite of his sandwich.

“I still wanted to go train a bit more.”, he said while chewing. “Need to cool my head off after ranting so much.”. With this, they stood up and embraced each other in a quick hug, before Shiro took his bottle and left with a wave. Keith waited a few more seconds before he got up.

He was too confused by the warm flutter in his gut after seeing Lance again. The tanned boy had always been quite flashy, always making jokes or flirting around with the girls – the exact opposite of Keith. They always fought, most times over the pettiest things, and when they didn’t fight, they mostly snarled at or insulted each other. But still, Keith’s stomach fluttered like a hundred butterflies.

He sighed deeply, before taking his bottle and making his way back into the gym – he couldn’t be lazy and quit yet, after all. So he plucked his headphones to his phone and put them in his ears before starting the music. With this, he drowned himself in his workout again, desperate to forget about Lance and the warm flutter in his stomach.

 

 ***

 

Keith actually managed to suppress his thoughts that, in the beginning, constantly swirled around the flexible sun-kissed boy. He managed to concentrate on studying again, successfully ignoring his seat neighbor now, and with the new training schedule he had developed together with Shiro, his training became more effective and more distracting. Nearly two weeks passed since the day Keith saw Lance doing yoga alone, and he did not majorly think of him again.

But his stroke of luck faded from one second to another when Keith entered the gym one Friday evening, his gaze automatically wandering to the yoga room where a young lady with a black ponytail demonstrated each exercise in front of at least 15 participants – and in the farthest corner, Keith spotted Lance again, doing totally different poses than the ones the lady in the front demonstrated. He couldn’t hold back the groan that ripped from his throat as all the thoughts he so successfully kept down this whole time came crashing back. How could he, Lance of all the people, be this flexible? How could he bend the way he did? And why in the ever-loving hell did the sight of him excite Keith so much?! He turned to leave, his mind already gushing over with appreciation for Lances skills and form and the way his legs stretched, but a loud shout from inside the yoga room made him flinch and twirl around. Every participant stood frozen in their exercise, faces turned towards who looked at the ponytailed lady with a defiant gaze. She obviously nagged him for ignoring her demonstrations and doing something totally different and Lance obviously retorted something snarky, because her face turned beet red and she pointed loudly shouting at the door. Lance stood, rolling up his yoga mat and leaving the room. His neighbors, the big guy from the last time and a small, slender girl with big round glasses stared after him, before they picked up their things too and followed him. Keith fled to one of the empty training devices, pretending to work out but he couldn’t help but stare at Lance. His two companions had finally reached him and the big guy grabbed his shoulder, turning him around and looking straight into his eyes.

“Lance! Wait!”, he wheezed and pressed his still unfolded mat to his chest.

“Did you have to snark at her like that?”, the girl asked, pushing her glasses back up and glaring at Lance. “Not that I mind that we aren’t allowed there anymore. She sounded like a chicken high on helium, god!”. They laughed at her joke, but then Lance turned around and his gaze locked up with Keith’s and Keith swallowed audibly. Lances expressions changed from annoyed, to confused to enlightened and he walked up to where Keith still pretended to work out with big steps. Keith sucks in a quick breath but before he could flee again, Lance invaded his personal space and grinned brightly at him. Keith’s heart skipped a beat seeing him outright beam at him and he opened his mouth to say something, but only a high-pitched sound left his throat.

“Keith!! Buddy! Ma man!”, Lance nearly shouted, and if even possible, he smiled even brighter. Keith must’ve looked at him with quite a clueless look on his face, because after a few moments, Lance face turned from grinning to confused and he raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at Keith. “We were in the same class! Don’t you remember? We were like rivals! You know, Lance and Keith, neck in neck…”.

“How could I ever forget your stupid face.”, he retorted, but right after the words slipped his mouth, he regretted them. Lance frowned, his eyes clouded by a sad shadow.

“Man, I thought we were over this whole insulting stuff …”.

“No, I … M’sorry, you just startled me … I didn’t think I would meet you here.”, Keith sighed and scratched his neck. “I didn’t mean what I said.”. Finally, Lance smiled again, a lot more cautious this time but he smiled. They stood beside each other a few seconds, both not exactly sure what to say until Lances companions decided to butt in.

“Lance, come on! I thought you would spend us a coffee?”, the girl called from behind and Lance shot around, obviously making weird grimaces because his big friend chuckled quietly.

“You … Um … Do you have anything to do right now?”, Lance asked, his cheeks tinted in a soft red. “Or if not now, maybe tomorrow?”. Keith couldn’t keep back the smile and when Lance sent him an offended look, he laughed out loud.

“I have to actually work out now, but I would gladly take your offer for tomorrow.”.

When they reached the exit, Lance turned around again, a bright smile on his lips and he waved shyly before rolling his eyes when the girl wiggled her eyebrows at him. Keith chuckled and returned the wave, before going back to work out with the goofiest smile he’s ever had.

 

 ***

 

“So, you got suspended because of discipline issues?”, Lance asked, slurping his milkshake audibly before putting it aside again.

After Lance had left the gym yesterday, Keith had worked out exactly 5 minutes, before Lance stood beside him again, his face flushed a deep red while he asked for his phone number. Keith had blinked a few times, totally surprised but Lance had said: “How should we decide a meetup, if we don’t have each other’s phone numbers?”. A few seconds and a new contact later, Keith was working out again, his brain shut down and his cheeks beet red.

“Yeah … It was a dumb situation and I just … I don’t even know why I beat him up anymore.”. Lance laughed out loud, clapping his hands as if applauding Keith.

“Wow man!”. After he calmed down, he sipped at his milkshake again. “And what did you do after that?”.

“Well, Shiro took care of me. Helped me find a flat, suggested to start working out …”.

“You live alone?”. His voice was more of a squeal than anything else and Lance froze mid-motion, face turning red in embarrassment. “Sorry, didn’t mean to squeak, actually.”. Keith chuckled.

“Don’t worry.”. He sipped at his own coffee, subtly looking around the café before answering. “Yeah, I live alone. It’s only a one-room-apartment, but it’s more than enough for me.”.

“Wow … I mean … Yeah, wow.”, Lance stuttered and Keith couldn’t help but smile a little. This was so different from what he remembered of Lance. He had been loud and flashy, not shy and cute. “I live in a dorm together with Hunk and Pidge – ah, the two who were at the gym with me yesterday.”.

They kept talking and talking and talking and they would’ve talked until the sun set, but Lance’s phone lighted up and began buzzing. Lance scrambled to not let it fall down as he hurriedly accepted the call.

“Yes?”, he said in a too loud voice, apologizing to Keith silently, before turning his attention to the call again. “Wha-? No! You _know_ I’m on a da- I met up with Keith today! Pidge, no! No! I’m not gonna come home just because you want to eat churros! No! I – Pidge? Pidge, don’t you dare! Don’t you _dare_! Hunk?! You’re teaming up on me now, really?”. He shot a worried look towards Keith, before gritting his teeth. “You are so gonna regret that later, you hear? You _will_ regret this! ¡Vete a la mierda _(_ _Fuck you_ _)_! Gods!”. With this, he smashed the red button and puffed a few deep breaths, before a frown built on his face and he looked at Keith remorsefully. “Sorry, they threatened to overfeed my turtle while I’m away.”

“Oh man, you can’t let them slip away with this.”, Keith said chuckling, but his chest squeezed painfully at the thought of already saying goodbye.

“Yeah.”. Lance laughed, but it sounded a bit feigned. “Well … Let’s chat, okay?”, he held up his smartphone and waved a little. “Then … Bye, yeah?”.

“Yeah, bye.”, he smiled soothingly and watched Lance exit the little café Lance had suggested, but then he pounded the cash for their drinks on the table and ran out the door, grabbing Lance by his wrist as soon as he got near him.

“Hey, um … You want me to drive you home?”. Lance face lit up and again, a beaming smile spread on his lips.

“Oh man, really?”, he asked, clapping his hands together in joy. A shiver ran down Keith’s spine as warmth pooled in his stomach and he couldn’t help but smile too. 

“Well, yeah. As long as you aren’t afraid of going by bike …”.

“You have A BIKE?!”, Lance screeched, eyes and mouth wide open.

“Yeah?”. Keith pointed behind himself. “You wanna go?”. Lance nodded enthusiastically, letting himself be led to a shining red bike with dark leather seats.

“Wow.”, Lance breathed and stepped forward, brushing over the cold material with his fingertips before turning around to Keith again. “That’s amazing!”.

“I hope you aren’t afraid of a little speed.”. With a suggestive grin he put on his helmet and gave the other one to Lance, mounting his bike with a zestful movement and waiting for Lance to climb up behind him before starting the engine. Lance outright howled as they sped on, the warm summer air tugging at his thin jacket but it wasn’t cold. Heat rushed to his face, as Lance slung his arms tighter around Keith’s stomach and he could feel the dark-haired boy’s heartbeat racing under his hands. Lance pointed the directions to his dorm, and Keith felt his cheeks burn when he felt Lance’s chest against his back. Finally, or maybe unfortunately, Lance screamed that they had arrived, and Keith drove to the side, clicked down the stand before getting off his bike and taking off his helmet.

“That was so amazing!”, Lance shouted, his ears still not used to the driving noise. Keith chuckled, but didn’t say anything. “Wow, why didn’t you say you had a bike? That was the best experience I’ve ever made, man! Wow!”. He kept on rambling but handed the helmet to Keith who packed it away before taking Lance to his entrance.

“That sure was a nice afternoon.”, Keith interrupted him and smiled, when Lance looked at him with wide eyes. Keith’s heart raced in his chest in anticipation of what he was going to suggest next. He licked his lips and Lances eyes dropped to watch which made Keith smile even more. He reached to take Lance’s hand and please god, don’t let him withdraw, but Lance only sucked in a quick breath before Keith leaned in and placed a sweet kiss onto his lips. Lance whimpered quietly, when they parted again and leaned forward to chase it, but Keith was too far away already.

“And maybe call it a date next time, yeah?”, he whispered, and Lance squealed quietly before he lunched forward, locking his arms behind Keith’s neck and drawing him in for another kiss. They moved their lips in sync, Lance moaning quietly when Keith sucked on his bottom lip. They kissed each other desperately, panting heavily after parting again.

“And you definitely need to show me some yoga again, yeah?”.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god! What a journey!  
> This was my very first Voltron story and I am so happy with how it came out! I hope you liked this as much as I did and still do! Let me know in the comments, if there's anything I can change or improve!
> 
> My friend, who also beta-read this, demanded a second chapter so maybe if I have enough inspiration, I will continue writing this AU! Fingers crossed!
> 
> Your muemmelmonster


End file.
